Saved by the Bell: Nuclear Burrito Season
by YungCheeze
Summary: Who's gonna save the day at Bayside when the students begin to transform into mutant bird monsters? This takes place during their final year of high school, when they are all 18.


Chapter 1

Principal Belding stood proud in the hallways of Bayside High School as his students walked past him. His favourite student, A.C. Slater, walked past him and tossed a football at his head.  
"Yo, watch out, Principal _Smell_ding!" yelled Slater.  
Belding gave a sensible chuckle "You look handsome today, Slater."  
"Eat shit, Belding!"  
"Better get to class now. I don't want you to be late."  
As he watched Slater walk away, Mr. Belding felt an uncomfortable rumble coming from within his stomach.

Slater walked into class, which was just a few steps away, and took a seat next to his pals Jessie, Lisa, Kelly, Zack and Screech. It was trigonomics class and Mr. Taco was teaching the class about triangles, although no one was paying attention. Screech put his hands in front of his mouth and blew a big fart noise.  
"Hey, no farting in class!" yelled Mr. Taco.  
"Sorry teach, I had spaghetti this morning," said Screech in a weird high pitched voice.  
This made Zack laugh so hard that his face turned red and he was gasping for air. He also clenched his stomach from how much it began hurting.  
"Screech, you're killing me!" he said in a hysterical laugh.  
Zack eventually pulled himself together and put his arm around Kelly's shoulder.  
"Wow, I sure do have an erection right now," said Zack "Kelly, you must be using that perfume I enjoy."  
"Scent of lizards," she calmly replied.  
"It's the smell of romance."  
"You know what else smells like romance?" Screech interrupted the class with a disruptive fart, followed by a loud sigh of relief. The class reacted in disgust, except for Zack who began laughing like a maniac again. Mr. Taco let out a loud whistle to calm down the classroom.  
"Calm down, class. We must learn about these triangles."  
"Hey, teach!" yelled Slater "This is boring! Put on a movie."  
"Oh, yeah? Which movie?"  
"Hmm, let's see, Jumanji?"  
"Slater, stop asking for Jumanji everyday! We don't have it here."  
"No problem, teach. I've got it on my Zune!" Slater pulled his Zune device out and turned it on "C'mon class, gather around and watch Jumanji with me!"  
"Fuck Jumanji," said Zack "Robin Williams can eat my ivy league dick. C'mon Kelly, let's go dry hump in the washroom."  
As Zack and Kelly left the classroom, Mr. Belding came into the classroom before Slater could start the film. Mr. Belding didn't say anything; he just stared at the class and looked queasy.  
"Mr. Belding, how can I help you?" said Mr. Taco.  
Belding remained silent and just let out a long, slow, quiet burp, followed by a series of bubbly farts. Those bubbly farts quickly turned into diarrhea leaking out of his pants and spilled onto the floor. The students all laughed at Belding, but the laughter stopped when he spat blood out of his mouth. The room was silent and Belding began violently shaking; that burrito he had for breakfast was coming up angrily. His stomach aggressively exploded open, spewing intestines and heaps of blood onto the students in front of him. Belding somehow remained standing with a blank expression on his face. From the depths of his blown open stomach, came a bloodied zombie-like bird face. It let out an evil squawk and gave a menacing stare to the class. The students all screamed and got up from their seats.  
"Attention students" demanded Mr. Taco "You may not leave the classroom until the lecture is over. "  
They had all left the classroom anyways, except for Slater who was too into Jumanji to notice the ruckus. The zombie bird's neck extended a dozen feet towards Mr. Taco like a stretchy piece of goo. The beak clamped onto his lower face and gave a harsh chomp. Mr. Taco's nose and nose were bitten clean off like butter. He screamed the best he could without a mouth and only a floppy tongue hanging out.  
"What's all the damn noise?" said Slater as he looked up from Jumanji "Oh shit!" he yelled out in terror as the zombie bird's head came flying towards him. He was lucky enough to jump out of the way and run full speed out of the classroom.  
"You look handsome today, Slater," Belding spoke in a demonic, booming voice.  
Slater slammed the classroom door shut behind him and ran down the hallway to safety.  
Mr. Taco sat at the seat behind his desk and rummaged around through the drawers. There was no way he wanted to live the rest of his life with the lower half of his face missing. He pulled his pistol out of a drawer, took a few shots at Belding, only to miss, and then turned the gun on himself, pressing it against his temple.  
He pulled the trigger and blew his brains out.

Chapter 2

Zack and Kelly were getting all hot and heavy in the washrooms with Kelly sitting in one of the sinks. Zack stopped for a moment and looked ponderous.  
"You know what would make this more exciting?" asked Zack.  
"What?" she replied.  
"If we invited Jessie in on this!"  
"No way!"  
"Lisa?"  
"No."  
"Slater?"  
"Maybe."  
"I'll see what I can do," said Zack "Maybe we can set up some cameras as well and sell some of our footage in the market."  
Kelly rolled her eyes and the two began making out again. They were interrupted by the fire alarm going off all throughout the school.  
"Great," said Zack sarcastically "What now?"  
The two of them walked out of the washroom and saw dozens of students running down the hallway in terror. Slater came running up to the two of them.  
"You guys have to get out of here!" he yelled "Mr. Belding has some weird bird monster living in his stomach!"  
"Gross," said Kelly "I always knew there was something weird about Belding."  
"I don't believe it," said Zack "I bet Belding just has a cold or something."

Meanwhile, Screech was calmly walking through the halls of the school munching on the same brand of burrito that Principal Belding had eaten earlier that morning. Max, the magician with the glasses who works at the school cafeteria, came bursting out of the cafeteria doors looking panicked.  
"Don't eat the burritos!" he yelled "We got a shipment of tainted meat that went through a nuclear power plant!"  
Screech looked down at the burrito and saw a large eyeball sitting in it. He shrugged it off and popped it into his mouth.  
"Extra protein!" he said.  
Jessie then came running past Screech, but stopped when he called out her name.  
"Screech, don't you hear the fire alarm?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but do you see any fires? Nope!"  
"Some weird stuff is going on here, Screech! Some monster took over Mr. Belding."  
"Ah, he probably just has a cold. Some bed rest should fix that up."  
Jessie ran off again and Screech summoned the nerve to ask "Jessie, do you wanna go to prom with me?"  
"No!" she yelled back.  
"We'll see about that," he said to himself in a serious tone.  
He watched Jessie until she was gone from sight. That burrito then hit Screech's bowels pretty suddenly. He rushed off to the nearest washroom and was greeted by a bloody, torn open body on the bathroom floor.  
"What on earth happened here?"  
He couldn't identify who the body belonged to at first glance, but before he could get any closer, a seven-foot red zombie bird walked out of one of the stalls. It stood on two legs, had arms, black eyes, a dark gooey red exterior, and a massive red beak. As Screech tried to back up and run away, he was grabbed from behind by another bird with the same appearance. He let out a cry for help and the first bird bit onto his right shoulder. The bird chewed a good amount of skin and fat off Screech's shoulder and the bone underneath was visible. His yelling got louder and that second bird puked green radioactive goo all over Screech.  
"You guys are sick!" he yelled out and broke free from the grasp of the bird demon.  
Screech walked out of the washroom was immediately greeted by a fiery blast from a flamethrower. A group of five SWAT members in full body armour stood outside the washroom and were carrying either a flamethrower or an assault rifle. Screech walked around momentarily engulfed in flames, until the men with the rifles fired hundreds of bullets into him. The bathroom door opened up again and the two demon birds walked out, only to also be engulfed by flames seconds later.  
The entire outside of Bayside High School was surrounded by dozens of SWAT members, police cars, and news outlets.

Chapter 3

Lisa looked out the window on the top floor of the school and saw all the police lined up with most of the Bayside students safely evacuated behind them. She was in the stairwell with Zack, Kelly, and Slater.  
"There's definitely some sort of fire going on somewhere in the school," she said.  
Slater looked down the stairs and saw smoke drifting around on the bottom floor. Little did they realize that it was coming from the torched bodies of the monsters or the students who were exposed to the radioactive waste and not an actual fire.  
"What now?" Kelly asked.  
"Kelly, if you don't stop talking, I am going to toss you into the fire!" said Zack "Stay quiet, I need to think."  
"Well, I think we should stay right here and wait for the firemen to show up," said Lisa.  
"Nah, we need to find our own way out of here," said Slater "We can't rely on some suckers in jumpsuits to come save us."  
"We'll set up camp for the night in the science room," suggested Zack "Me, Kelly, and Lisa will share a tent. Slater, you can get your own tent."  
Slater gave a look of approval, despite Zack being a douche.  
"Zack, what are you talking about?" asked Lisa "It's 11AM."  
"Yeah, and we might be in here for a while. This might turn into a fight for survival."

Within the next little while, they had sleeping bags set up across the tables in the school's science lab and a nice little bonfire in the middle of the room with Slater roasting some marshmallows overtop.  
"Y'know, this isn't a bad setup," said Slater as he popped a marshmallow into his mouth "I could get used to living here."  
"Don't get too comfy," said Zack "We're leaving as soon as we're rescued."  
"Maybe they don't even know we're in here," Kelly spoke in a worried manner "I mean I haven't seen any other students in the past twenty minutes!"  
"Kelly, handjob, let's go," said Zack as he snapped his fingers a few times.  
Kelly rolled her eyes and began to unzip Zack's pants, but before anything could happen, Lisa's stomach let out a loud growl.  
"Uh-oh, must be that burrito I ate at the cafeteria this morning..." she said.  
"Disgusting!" said Zack as he zipped his pants back up "You've ruined the romantic aroma."  
Lisa lunged forward and green goop spewed out of her mouth and hit Zack's arm. He made a horrified look and wiped the goo off on Kelly's jacket.  
"Get it together, Lisa! I _just_ showered yesterday; I'm in no mood to clean my arm _again_!"  
"Sorry, Zack," she said "I think I've gotta lie down or something."  
"If you puke on me again, you'll be lying down in a coffin."  
Slater just giggled as he stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth.  
"You think that TV over there works?" he said as he pointed to a TV set in the corner "I could sure go for some Robin Williams flicks right now to lighten the mood."  
Lisa suddenly looked shocked and gasped for air. She began laying down flat on the table and coughed up blood as her stomach began moving up and down.  
"I think she's having a seizure!" yelled Slater.  
Her stomach tore open and a little red demon chicken baby popped its head out and growled. Lisa looked down and witnessed the creature that just burst from her stomach; she then passed out and never woke back up (as a human anyways). Kelly screamed and the three of them ran off. Zack didn't run too far before deciding to lock himself in the storage closet of the science lab, which had a large window on the door. He locked himself in there and Kelly banged on the door.  
"Let me in!" she yelled.  
Right when Zack was considering letting her in, he saw one of the school nerds walk into the classroom. Except this nerd was all mutated and looked half-melted and half-birdlike.  
"No, can do, baby-doll!"  
He could tell that Kelly was about to run off, so he gave her his final words "Show me your boobs one last time!"  
Kelly looked hesitant but began undoing her blouse. Before she could do so, that melted nerd demon bird revealed his massive sharp teeth and bit onto her arm. Kelly screamed in pain as a chunk was torn off of her arm. Another warped looking student entered the room, followed by one of the regular red bird demons. They all joined onto the feast of Kelly and began biting off more chunks of her flesh before moving onto ripping off her arms and legs. Zack watched intensely with his face pressed against the glass window and his boner pressed against the lower part of the door. Kelly had no arms or legs and was still breathing until one of the warped students sunk their sharp teeth into her skull and punctured her brain.  
When it was over, Zack hid from the window's view, so the monsters wouldn't see him. He stared down at his arm that Lisa had just puked on minutes earlier. It was slightly red, stung a bit, and he could see skin bubbles developing.

Chapter Four

Right after rejecting Screech's prom proposal, Jessie reached the front of the school and stared out the many windows and saw all the SWAT members and police officers about fifty feet away with their guns pointed at the school about. She went towards the front door and tried to open it, but it was locked. One of the SWAT members who stood near the door approached her.  
"Sorry, we can't let anyone else out."  
"How come!?"  
"We're afraid of letting anyone else outside in case they might be contaminated and could expose this disease outside of Bayside. That's a risk we can't take."  
The man walked away and Jessie was stuck inside. She looked around and saw absolutely no one around except for Max, who was poking his head outside of the cafeteria doors.  
"Hey, come here," he whispered loudly.  
Jessie didn't hesitate to rush over to him. Max opened the cafeteria door for her, let her inside, and closed the door behind her. The windows and all the other doors were boarded up.  
"What happened here?" she asked.  
"I didn't want to risk letting any of those _things_ get in here, so I boarded up the windows. They've infected a few of the students here too, but I knew you were clean though."  
"How'd you know?"  
"It was pretty ease to tell, considering all of the infected students look all melted or they're part bird. But you... you're still beautiful."  
Jessie smiled shyly and looked away "Well, thank you. Do you have any sort of plan to get us out of here?"  
"I'm glad you asked," said Max as he opened the storage cupboard doors.  
Inside consisted of two full body armour suits made up of scrap metal and pots and pans.  
"I spent all morning working on these... and even better," he said as he walked over to a table with something covered in a sheet overtop. He pulled off the sheet to reveal two large fully-loaded mini-guns.  
"I stole these from some kid's locker. We'll definitely be getting out of here alive with these."  
Max peeked through a small opening between the wood he used to board up the cafeteria windows which overlooked the hallway. He saw Mr. Belding walking around with that bird head still sticking out of his stomach. Belding looked about four feet taller, fifty pounds heavier, and his arms had also warped into long red tentacles that dragged along the floor.  
"Looks like Belding's gotten worse," said Max.  
Jessie stared down at the mini-guns "Wow, I don't know if I'd be strong enough to carry one of those."  
"I believe in you," said Max with a seductive smile.  
She smiled back and gazed into his eyes "You've always liked me, haven't you, Max?"  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I always saw you staring at me while I was in here on lunch break."  
Jessie put her arm onto his waist.  
"Do you wanna see a magic trick?" he asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
Max slowly undid his zipper.

Chapter Five- The Conclusion

Right after witnessing the death of Lisa, Slater strutted down the hallway on the bottom floor of the school and was whistling a peaceful tune. The hallway was empty besides a bunch of papers scattered all over the floor and the occasional blood splatter. Two SWAT members came into the hallway and pointed their assault rifles at him.  
"Woah, woah, woah!" Slater said with a laugh "You squares better tell me what's going on here."  
"Are you infected?" one of them asked.  
"With what? AIDS?"  
"No, you idiot. The disease that warps you into a bird demon."  
"No, but I think these suckers behind you do!"  
The SWAT men looked over their shoulder and saw two of the bird demons getting ready to attack them. The two men fired their rifles, but couldn't kill the monsters on time before getting a sharp beak clamped onto their necks. Their heads were ripped right off seconds later.  
"Ouch!" said Slater with a laugh.  
Slater turned around and let out a massive fart of fear when he saw a completely warped Mr. Belding. He had transformed into a tall, sweaty blob shape with his face sticking out of the top of the blob and the giant bird head sticking out at the middle.  
"You look so handsome today, Slater," Belding spoke in a low robotic voice.

Zack peered out of the science lab storage room door and thought it was safe to unlock himself. He stepped into the classroom and immediately noticed that Kelly's body was gone and a blood trail had been left leading from where she was killed to outside of the classroom. Lisa's body was also missing from the top of the table where she had died. Zack looked down at his warped arm; it was in pain and almost resembled that rock guy from Fantastic Four's arm from how lumpy and swollen it had become. He knew it was only a matter of time until his whole body was about to transform and lose control like those other mutant students he saw. He picked up a large knife off the table, one that was used for dissection in the science lab. He held the knife up to his arm, but reconsidered his actions. Zack decided to leave the classroom and was approached by the two mutant students who helped kill Kelly.  
"Y'all killed my girlfriend, huh?" he asked them.  
He didn't hesitate to stab the nerdy one in the eye with the knife, and then lunged his mutant fist at the other one, completely caving in its head. Zack laughed, but was cut off short by a demonic squawk. The demon bird that also killed Kelly was coming up to Zack and he gave it a few punches to the face and then grabbed onto both its top and bottom jaw of the beak and began prying it in two separate directions until the demon's head was split open.  
"Yeah, buddy!" yelled Zack as the demon fell to the floor.  
"Hello, Zack," a low demonic voice called from behind.  
Zack turned around and saw Lisa standing before him. Her stomach had a giant hole in it and half of her face had melted to reveal her skull.  
"Forgive me for this, Lisa," he said as he plunged the knife into her forehead.  
Her eyes rolled up and her blood spewed onto Zack. He pulled the knife back out of her and held it back up to his own arm.  
"No fucking way am I turning into one of you bastards."  
Zack began slicing into his arm and didn't stop for a second until that mutant arm had hit the floor. He rushed back into the science lab and went straight for the first aid kit. Zack pulled out a large wrapping bandage and headed for the sink. He held his bloody arm stump under the sink momentarily and poured some rubbing alcohol overtop.

"Are you ready?" said Max to Jessie.  
The two of them stared at each other, dressed in the full body armour suits, while each carrying a mini-gun. They had also just finished an intense, powerful love making session. If Jessie wasn't already pregnant, she definitely was now. She knew she was pregnant the moment Max's superhuman sperm spewed endlessly inside of her for thirty seconds straight.  
The two of them gave each other one last kiss before the battle and pulled down their metallic face masks. They each kicked open the cafeteria doors and began their firing. The mutant students who stood in front of the cafeteria were instantly torn apart by the powerful blast of the mini-guns. The red demon birds also got hit and died immediately. Their goal was to simply take out all the mutants that had taken over Bayside as well as anything that stood in their way, even if that included SWAT members or their non-infected classmates.  
Max and Jessie continued blasting their way through dozens of mutants, tearing apart people they had known for years. They were shooting so fast it was hard to tell who they were shooting at, and their face masks contributed to that. Max definitely acknowledged that he unintentionally just blew through the skulls of a few non-infected faculty members who were out seeking protection from the demon bird invasion.  
"Sorry!" he yelled out, which was pretty much impossible to hear over the gun blast.  
Jessie was brave enough to keep firing after witnessing a few of her best-friends who she grew up with run towards her with their bird-like appearances. The bullets were so powerful that her friends had been sent flying backwards about ten feet right after having their bodies ripped apart.  
Miss Bliss came running out of the principal's office and demanded to know what all the ruckus was about, but of course she couldn't even hear her own voice over the gunfire. Jessie turned and shot her, firing countless bullets into her chest as her body shattered through the glass of the principal's office. The two of them continued mowing their way through mutant students and demon birds, and they seem to eventually finish. They both sighed in relief and Jessie flipped up her face mask.  
"Is that all of them?" she asked, sounding exhausted.  
"Uh-oh," said Max as he looked down the hallway behind Jessie.  
Mutant Belding was heading towards them. He was even bigger than before, with his blobbiness touching the ceiling and his width taking up the entire hallway. He didn't even have visible arms or legs anymore; he was just a giant fat blob with a bloody bird's face sticking out the middle.  
"I think it's Belding," said Max.  
"And I think I see Slater!" yelled Jessie.  
She was right, Slater's face and arms were sticking out of the side of the blob, with his skin all stretched. He looked miserable.  
"Kill me," he muttered.  
Jessie lowered her protective face gear again and started up her mini-gun. She obliterated Slater's head in an instant, completely blowing it apart. Max was firing his bullets at Mr. Belding's head, but that didn't seem to stop the blob, it only seemed to destroy his face. A large gooey arm extended out of the blob an smashed a large solid column in the middle of the hallway, it slowly fell over and hit Max, causing him to fall over as it crushed his lower half. The column put so much pressure on his lower half that it caused his intestines to burst through his mouth and eye sockets. Jessie yelled in anger as she saw Max lying dead on the floor with intestines coming out of his mouth and his eyes lying a foot away from him, still connected by the cord. Jessie let out an intense battle cry as the bullets slowly began tearing through Belding's rough blobby skin. A door, leading from another hallway, off to the side of this hallway opened up and Zack came out, with his stumpy arm all bandaged up. Jessie switched her target for one second and blew a raging storm of bullets through Zack's stomach, completely tearing him in half at the waist. Zack laid on the floor for a few seconds and stared down at his guts until he bled to death seconds later. Jessie fired into Belding's bird monster head and its skull completely blew apart. The skin of the monster was finally tearing open and fat and blood began oozing out. That tear gradually got bigger and bigger until gallons of goop came rushing out by the second and the monster Belding began to deflate. The blood and fat was rushing out so quickly, Jessie was having a hard time maintaining her balance, but she was able to do so.  
The blood eventually stopped rushing out and Jessie took off her head gear and dropped it onto the floor next to Max.  
"Goodbye, my love," she said.  
As she made her way to the front entrance of the school, she began removing her battle gear, but held onto the mini-gun. By the time she reached the front of the school, her entire pots and pans battle armour was removed. She stood to the side and out of view from the SWAT and police officers out front. She fired at the front glass of the school, therefore freeing herself from the locked doors. Jessie was so happy she felt that she could've cried; she dropped the mini-gun and ran out of the school.  
"It's over!" Jessie exclaimed to the hundreds of onlookers "We took out all of the mu-" she was cut off by a single bullet flying into her forehead. She remained standing for another second as blood poured down her face. She staggered around for a few brief steps as she felt up the bullet wound on her face. All of the gunfire then went off at once, completely filling up her entire body with bullets. Even while she was dead on the ground, the gunfire went on a little bit longer, her body now being disfigured by the bullets, until the lieutenant held up his hand to signal everyone to stop.  
"I think that's the last of them" he said "Let's call it a day, boys."

The end.


End file.
